Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2
Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (Originaltitel: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest) ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2006 und die Fortsetzung zu Fluch der Karibik aus dem Jahr 2003. Regie bei dem Piratenfilm führte Gore Verbinski, das Drehbuch schrieben Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio. Die Hauptrollen spielten Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom und Keira Knightley. Der Film ist eine Co-Produktion von Walt Disney Pictures und Jerry Bruckheimer Films im Verleih der Buena Vista International. Handlung verhaftet.|350px]] Die Filmhandlung beginnt während der Hochzeitsfeier von Elizabeth Swann und Will Turner in Port Royal. Noch bevor sich beide das Ja-Wort geben können, werden Elizabeth und Will von Cutler Beckett, einem hochrangigen Repräsentanten der britischen East India Trading Company, verhaftet. Beide verhalfen im ersten Teil dem Piraten Captain Jack Sparrow zur Flucht, weshalb sie jetzt gehängt werden sollen. Elizabeths Vater, Gouverneur Weatherby Swann, ist machtlos. Beckett verspricht, Elizabeth und Will nicht zu bestrafen, wenn Will ihm Jacks Kompass beschafft. Dieser zeigt stets in Richtung des vom Kompassträger meistgewünschten Objektes. Jack macht sich unterdessen auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel zu der Truhe, in der sich Davy Jones' Herz befindet. Jack hatte Davy Jones 13 Jahre zuvor versprochen, ein Jahrhundert lang Mitglied von Jones' Crew zu werden, wenn dieser für ihn die zuvor gesunkene Black Pearl vom Meeresgrund bergen würde. Nun ist Jones auf der Suche nach Sparrow, da dieser seine Schuld einlösen muss. Als Jack von Wills Vater, der inzwischen als Untoter der Crew von Jones angehört, erfährt, dass Davy Jones hinter ihm her ist, befiehlt er, Land anzusteuern. flieht von den Pelegostos.]] Will findet Jack auf einer Insel, die von dem Kannibalenstamm Pelegostos bewohnt wird. Die Kannibalen haben Jack zu ihrem Gott ernannt, wollen ihn jedoch im Laufe eines Rituals töten. Die Piraten Pintel und Ragetti kommen ebenfalls auf die Insel, nachdem sie dem Gefängnis in Port Royal entkommen sind. Will, Jack und ihren Begleitern gelingt schließlich die Flucht zur Black Pearl. Jones kann nur getötet werden, indem sein Herz zerstört wird. Will und Jack erfahren von der geheimnisvollen Tia Dalma , dass Davy Jones' Herz allerdings in einer Truhe auf einer einsamen Insel versteckt ist. Die beiden finden die Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones gibt Jack drei Tage Zeit, ihm 100 Seelen anstatt seiner eigenen zu besorgen. Will bleibt als Anzahlung ebenfalls in Jones' Crew. 250px|links|thumb|[[Davy Jones]]Will trifft auf Jones' Schiff seinen Vater: William "Stiefelriemen"-Bill Turner. Dieser hilft ihm, den Schlüssel zu der Truhe, die Jones' Herz beinhaltet, zu finden. Schließlich ermöglicht er auch die Flucht seines Sohnes von der Flying Dutchman. Er gibt ihm außerdem ein Messer mit. Will verspricht, dass er seinen Vater befreien wird, indem er das Messer durch Jones' Herz sticht. In Tortuga trifft Jack auf James Norrington, der seine Anstellung bei der Royal Navy wegen einer missglückten Jagd auf Jack verloren hat. Norrington wird in die [[Crew der Black Pearl|Crew der Black Pearl]] aufgenommen. Außerdem wird in Tortuga Elizabeth, der die Flucht aus Port Royal gelang, an Bord genommen. Jack nutzt sie, um den Standort der ''Truhe des Toten Mannes'' zu finden. Gemeinsam fahren sie zur Insel Isla Cruces, auf der sich Davy Jones’ Herz befindet. Auch Will ist unterwegs zu dieser Insel, verfolgt von Davy Jones und der Crew der Flying Dutchman. Während Jack Davy Jones’ Herz benutzen möchte, um sich selbst von seinem Fluch freizukaufen, hat Will vor, damit seinen Vater zu befreien. Norrington will hingegen Jones' Herz stehlen und es Lord Beckett übergeben, um damit seine eigene Rehabilitation zu erreichen. Auf der Insel treffen sie Will wieder. Zwischen Jack, Will und Norrington entbrennt ein Kampf um den Schlüssel der Truhe. Pintel und Ragetti versuchen inzwischen, die Truhe zu stehlen, und werden dabei von Elizabeth verfolgt. Schließlich betritt Jones' Crew die Insel, um ebenfalls der Truhe und des Schlüssels habhaft zu werden. Norrington lockt Jones' Leute mithilfe der Truhe in einem Ablenkungsmanöver von Jack und den anderen fort, wird aber wird von Hadras aufgehalten, der glaubt, das Herz befände sich in der Truhe. Tatsächlich hat Norrington es in seiner Rocktasche. So überlistet er Jones' Männer, kann flüchten und das Herz später Lord Beckett übergeben, während Jack, Elizabeth, Will und der Crew die Flucht zur Black Pearl gelingt. Um Jack zu töten, ruft Jones seinen Kraken, der die Black Pearl ins Meer ziehen soll. Da der Kampf gegen den Kraken aussichtslos scheint, beschließt die Besatzung, im Beiboot zu flüchten. Um eine Chance zur Flucht zu haben, küsst Elizabeth Jack und kettet ihn dabei fest, mit den Worten, dass der Kraken nur hinter ihm her sei. Während Jack mit der Black Pearl vom Riesenkraken in Davy Jones' Locker hinabgezogen wird, um dort bestraft zu werden, gelingt der Crew die Flucht. Die Besatzung kehrt zu Tia Dalmas Hütte zurück, wo sie von ihr erfahren, dass sie Jack wieder befreien können, indem sie in das Reich von Davy Jones segeln und Jack zurückholen. Dafür stellt sie ihnen den Piraten Barbossa zur Seite, der im ersten Teil von Jack erschossen wurde. Besetzung *Johnny Depp ... Captain Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom ... Will Turner *Keira Knightley ... Elizabeth Swann *Jack Davenport ... James Norrington *Bill Nighy ... Captain Davy Jones *Jonathan Pryce ... Gouverneur Weatherby Swann *Lee Arenberg ... Pintel *Mackenzie Crook ... Ragetti *Kevin R. McNally ... Joshamee Gibbs *David Bailie ... Cotton *Stellan Skarsgård ... Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner *Tom Hollander ... Lord Cutler Beckett *Naomie Harris ... Tia Dalma *Martin Klebba ... Marty *David Schofield ... Ian Mercer *Alex Norton ... Captain Bellamy *Lauren Maher ... Scarlett *Nej Adamson ... Kleiner Seemann *Jimmy Roussounis ... Großer Seemann *Moray Treadwell ... Seemann mit Sonnenbrand *San Shella ... Leech *Jim Cody Williams ... Fischer (Montage) *Michael Miranda ... Kannibalen Wächter *Luke de Woolfson ... Erschrockener Seemann *Derrick O'Connor ... Sehr Alter Mann *Georges Trillat ... Dünner Mann *Israel Aduramo ... Gelähmter Mann *Gerry O'Brien ... Irischer Mann *Dermot Keaney ... Maccus/Dutchman *Clive Ashborn ... Koleniko/Dutchman *Robbie Gee ... Shrimper (Montage) *Neil Panlasigui ... Kannibalen Kind *Matthew Bowyer ... [[Seemann (Edinburgh Trader)|Seemann (Edinburgh Trader)]] *Max Baker ... [[Zahlmeister (Edinburgh Trader)|Zahlmeister (Edinburgh Trader)]] *Steven Spiers ... [[Quartiermeister (Edinburgh Trader)|Quartiermeister (Edinburgh Trader)]] *John Boswall ... Wyvern/Dutchman *Winston Ellis ... Palafico/Dutchman * Christopher Adamson ... Jimmy Legs/Dutchman *Andy Beckwith ... Clacker/Dutchman *Jonathan Linsley ... Ogilvey/Dutchman *Sylver ... Shrimpers Bruder *Simon Meacock ... [[Chaplain (Gesunkenes Schiff)|Chaplain (Gesunkenes Schiff)]] *Natsuko Ohama ... *Josie Dapar ... Kannibalen Frau *Vanessa Branch ... Giselle *David Sterne ... [[Koch (Edinburgh Trader)|Koch (Edinburgh Trader)]] *David Keyes ... [[Steuermann (Gesunkenes Schiff)|Steuermann (Gesunkenes Schiff)]] *Anthony Patricio ... Kannibale *Barry McEvoy ... Carruthers *Michael Enright ... [[Decksmann (Edinburgh Trader)|Decksmann (Edinburgh Trader)]] *Hernando "Sweepy" Molina ... Sweepy *John Mackey/Spider Madison/Bud Mathis ... Türkische Gefangene *Marco Kahn/David Zahedian/Faouzi Brahimi ... Türkische Wächter *Jonathan Limbo ... Kannibale mit Fackel *Alex Cong ... Kannibale auf Brücke *Ho-Kwan Tse ... Ho-Kwan *Reggie Lee ... Hadras/Dutchman *Lejon O. Stewart ... Lejon Jacks Crew *Felix Castro ... Moises *Mike Haberecht ... Kursar *M. Scott Shields ... Duncan *Craig Thompson ... Crimp Nicht im Abspann, aber in Begleitliteratur erwähnt *Geoffrey Rush ... Hector Barbossa *Jason Kakebeen ... Greenbeard/Dutchman *Patrick Hume ... Crash/Dutchman *Michael Symonds ... Two Head/Dutchman *Chris Symonds ... Two Head/Dutchman *Marc Joseph ... Quittance/Dutchman *Peter Donald Badalamenti II ... Penrod/Dutchman Entfallene Szenen Steady As She Goes Image:SteadyAsSheGoes6.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes10.jpg| East of India Image:EastofIndia15.jpg| Image:EastofIndia16.jpg| Lizzy Gets Her Gun Image:LizzyGetsHerGun2.jpg| Image:LizzyGetsHerGun3.jpg| What of You and Jack? Image:YouandJack16.jpg| Image:YouandJack17.jpg| Never Mind Image:Nevermind24.jpg| Image:Nevermind20.jpg| Six Became Five Image:SixBecameFive15.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive16.jpg| Cutlery Image:Cutlery3.jpg| Image:Cutlery5.jpg| Where's My Profit? Image:WheresMyProfit20.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit21.jpg| Tortuuuuga Image:Tortuga11.jpg Image:Tortuga15.jpg If You Believe Such Things Image:BelieveSuchThings2.jpg Image:LeJon Jack.jpg Begin to Forget Image:BegintoForget15.jpg| Image:BegintoForget16.jpg| Manual Labor Image:ManualLabor11.jpg| Image:ManualLabor15.jpg| Married to the Ship Image:MarriedtotheShip8.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip7.jpg| Every Man For Himself Image:EveryManForHimself8.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself9.jpg| Salvation Image:Salvation20.jpg| Image:Salvation26.jpg| Pot Kettle Black Image:IslaCrucestriofight.jpg| Image:Norringtonwantslizforhimself.jpg| For Whom the Bell Tolls Image:JackvsNorrington3.jpg| Image:HangingPriest.jpg| Three Swords - One Key Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey1.jpg| Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey4.jpg| The Map is Finished Image:Norringtonandsword2.jpg Image:NorringtonBeckettMercer.jpg| Kategorie:Film